Choking
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: An ultimate indulgence becomes the ultimate sin as the unforgiving punishments begin.


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, no really I don't!

A/N: Who cares, I don't want to hear complaints about, "I can't believe you're doing a Fitz and Clare story" Yes, I know he called Clare a bitch, and shit, but I mean… I do like this couple, even though I may have denied it a few times. Anyway, this is just a one-shot. I might, keyword, MIGHT, post another chapter. Just depends on what I'm feeling.

Reviews are the marshmallows to my hot chocolate, so leave me some once you're done!

Song inspiration for this story: Choking; Eyes Set to Kill

Enjoy!

NO FLAMES! NO. FLAMES! Clare is slightly out of character in this story. Just slightly, warnings? Lemon!

* * *

Choking

Summary: An ultimate indulgence becomes the ultimate sin as the unforgiving punishments begin.

* * *

_I know it's wrong._

_This infatuation that I have with the person who almost killed my friend and the person who helped throw my best friend through a glass door. It's wrong, it's more than wrong, but I just can't help it. Fitz and I, we've been… having some developing feelings for each other. When Eli and I broke up after Vegas Night, Fitz and I… well we sort of got together._

_After being let out of prison three months later, he arrived at my house, bruised and bloody. Fitz passed out in front of me, and I just couldn't leave him there. I took him in, and dressed his wounds. He stayed the night at my house, after I told my mom what had happened. She didn't seem to protest on the idea. The next day, he was gone. I didn't bother to question it._

_Every night since that day, he would sneak up to my room, and we would talk. Some nights he would lay in bed with me, and wait for me to fall asleep, or we would make love… but, with him it's not love, it's raw sex. There's no love in it, sometimes it's forced, against my will, but I would soon loosen up to him, and comply. Eli doesn't know about this, sadly. He's been asking to take him back, but… I can't. I'm with Fitz now, it's a secret relationship, but… Fitz is still my boyfriend._

_Eli lost his chance with me._

_And as bad as it sounds, I really don't care… Eli is my friend, and we're staying that way. If he finds out about Fitz and me, I know he would never speak with me again, and that's what I fear most. Between the divorce of my parents, and Fit, I still need someone to be there for me, and Eli is always there for me. _

**_Tap!_**

**_Tap!_**

I glanced up from my laptop, slowly turning my head to the window. I flinched when I heard the tapping once again. I placed my laptop next to me on the bed, and walked to my window. I narrowed my eyes, trying to get a better vision of the thing sitting on my balcony. I turned my lamp on, and opened the door to the balcony. I should've known.

I stepped to the side, and he walked in.

"What are you doing here Fitz?" I asked. I know it wasn't time for stupid questions, because I already knew the answer to this question. Fitz turned to me, his eyebrow raised in question.

"I come here every night Clare, why are you asking stupid questions?" He responded. I chewed my bottom lip, and looked down. Fitz walked up to me, and he lifted my chin up. I stared into his dark sapphire eyes and I averted my gaze to the bed. Fitz dropped his hand from my chin, and he walked to sit on the bed. I followed, sitting down in front of him, and grabbing my laptop.

I saved my file, and exit out of it, placing my laptop on the nightstand.

Silence befell the room, and I glanced over at Fitz. He turned to look at me, and I cleared my throat. He asked, "Did I interrupt something?" I shook my head. Fitz moved closer to me, and I moved away. He frowned and moved closer to me, practically moving on top of me. I whimpered, and lowered my gaze. Fitz tilted my chin up, and cupped my face.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to squeeze them shut when he kissed me. I tilted my head to the side, breaking the kiss. I whispered, "Fitz not tonight… please." Fitz smirked, and he leaned down and kissed my neck, slowly; teasing me by brushing his lips up and down my flesh. Fitz knew how much I hated it when he teased me, and he always seems to do it on purpose.

He pressed his lips on the place just under my ear and I moaned. Fitz placed his hand on my waist, as he crushed his lips over mine. Instead of resisting, I kissed him back. He slowly moved his hand up my side, towards my chest. I arched my back a little, wanting him to touch me. I was anxious, really anxious. The feeling in the pit of my stomach grew as he passed his hand under my breasts.

"Please." I whimpered.

"Please what?" Fitz asked against my lips when he pulled away. I whined in my throat, and arched my back. He grabbed my breast, and I moaned softly, keeping a mental note that my parents are sleeping down the hall. Fitz softly groped me, squeezing and kneaded my breast while he sucked and licked my neck. I whimpered and moaned quietly when he pulled away from me, only to remove my shirt.

Fitz reached up and he grabbed my breasts through my cotton bra. He moved his fingers to the middle of my bra, and unclasped it. I licked my bottom lip in anticipation and lifted my upper body up as he removed my bra, tossing it to the floor joining my t-shirt. Fitz leaned down, and he flicked his tongue out over my nipple, causing me to moan and arch my back against him.

He reached up and groped my neglected breast.

"Oh, ah!" I moaned.

My eyelids squeezed shut over my blue eyes, and my lips fell open as I moaned fast breathily. Fitz switched, and licked my other nipple, swirling his tongue around it. I reached up and clenched the hem of his shirt. Fitz kissed down my chest and stopped just below the waist band of my shorts. He looked up at me with his dark blue eyes and I licked my bottom lip and tugged on it with my teeth.

Fitz didn't need permission from me.

He reached up and pulled my shorts down, leaving me in my white cotton panties. I heard him mutter a "hn" and Fitz said, "Clare… you're so wet already." I blushed, and turned my head, not facing him. Fitz moved up and he turned the lamp off. I was about to question why he did this, but I stopped myself, just as he was taking my panties off. He knew I was insecure about myself, but no matter how many times he and I have had sex, surprisingly I was still really shy about it.

"Ah!" I moaned when he kissed my inner thighs. His tongue traced a wet line to my center, and Fitz moved his hands up and pushed my legs open. I left them open, and through the faint dimmed light of the moon, spilling in my room, I watched Fitz place his head between my legs, and I tilted my head back, moaning as he pushed his tongue inside my pussy. I thrust my hips up, and grabbed a fist full of his hair.

Fitz groaned against me, and his passed his tongue up and down steadily against my pussy, before flicking it over my clit. I clenched my jaw and whined in my throat. Fitz slowly pushed his middle and ring finger inside me, and slowly thrust them in and out as he sucked on my clit. My hips jerked up, and my legs shook. Fitz held my hips down with his free arm and I grabbed his head.

"Oh, oh! Ahh, Fitz!" I cried out.

He pulled his head away and crawled on top of me. I kissed him, and blushed, tasting myself on his lips. Fitz jerked his hips up towards mine, and I moaned. He did it again, keeping a steady rhythm. It was uncomfortable, the feeling of his pants against me, so I reached up and started to tug on his shirt, and as he removed it, I started to fumble with the button on his jeans. Fitz took a hint, and he removed his shoes and socks, and then yanked his pants down, along with his boxers; my fingers moved to his hips as I caressed the soft skin there.

I heard the sound of a wrapper being held, and ripped.

I swallowed hard, and Fitz crushed his lips over mine, and rubbed his cock against me. I felt the rubber of the condom against me and Fitz kissed his way to my ear. He whispered, "Are you ready?" I nodded and moaned loud in his ear when she pushed his cock inside me. Fitz kissed my neck and he whispered, "Are you okay?" I pinned my eyebrows together.

"Why does it matter? You never ask me, just move." I responded.

Fitz muttered something inaudible and he grabbed her hips, and thrust his hips back and forth, slowly. I opened my legs, and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer to me. Fitz growled and his head fell to the crook of my neck and he thrust his hips harder. I bit his shoulder, trying to silence my loud moans. He groaned and placed his hands on either side of my head, lifting his upper body up, thrusting his hips faster. I moaned in my throat, biting my bottom lip.

Fitz groaned, and I started to moan a little faster, feeling my walls start to clench around his cock. I knew I'd come soon. He moaned and thrust his hips faster. I arched my back and soon reached my climax, Fitz continued thrusting his hips, but in a more erratic pace. I whimpered and clenched my mouth shut. Fitz let out a small groan, and he stopped his movements all together. He collapsed on top of me, and we both breathed heavily.

A few seconds later, he pulled out of me, and removed the condom, and tossed it out the window. I watched him get dressed and I sat up, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He shoved my arms away and said, "You know I don't like to be touched after we have sex." I frowned and nodded. Just as he was leaving out the window, Fitz turned around and said in a low whisper, "I'll be back next Saturday."

I swallowed hard—

"I-I know."

—and slowly nodded my head.

"See you later Clare-bear."

I sighed shakily, and responded, "I love you…"

End!

* * *

So? Reviews? I know it's not what you'd expect, but, get over it, don't send me a review saying "I don't like this because it's not Eclare". I mean I know it's not Eclare, it's pretty damn clear that it's not Eclare. Anyway, leave me some reviews, because I know deep down that you liked this.

Now I'm going to work on a really, really, REALLY different story, with a different couple, that I'm positively sure you guys will NOT like...


End file.
